


If Only the King Dreams

by J_A_P



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, mild child abuse, possible underage but not necessarily, some tentacle shit
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_P/pseuds/J_A_P
Summary: 伏提庚在梦中拜访亚瑟。





	If Only the King Dreams

伏提庚在梦中拜访亚瑟。

除了醒来前那同一个噩梦之外，他几乎不做梦，这让伏提庚有些意外，或许也有些受宠若惊。

梦中的场景是伏提庚自己再熟悉不过的，如果国王自己会做梦的话，不外乎此。但这景象过于逼真，连伏提庚都禁不住动了恻隐之心。站在旁观的角度，他第一次看出了弑君这件事似乎确有其阴森邪恶之处。他打量着空中的宝剑，和过去一样为它寒冷锐利的光芒而微微着迷，甚至产生一丝当头截获的冲动。而当他将目光转向亚瑟时，方兴的恻隐则被怒火烧毁。

王子对他的恶魔化身毫无惧色，乘着小船飘入海雾，挑衅一般地隐去。伏提庚越过自己，越过兄长追上去，直到码头用尽，跌入海中。

腥味的海水瞬间涌入鼻腔，波浪将所有浮力都给了亚瑟，伏提庚越沉越深。更多的水，更多的黑暗。他的喉管没法在呛水时正确闭合，连眼球内侧都涨满了酸涩的咸水，向外鼓张。

伏提庚看不到小船了，但又觉得好像看到了人影。好像有人跳入水中救他，湿滑的手指碰上了他的脸颊，疼痛的鼻腔，最后是嘴。伏提庚张开嘴，它插进来，挺进喉咙，直接向他的身体灌输氧气。

心脏再次蓬勃有力地跳动起来，他意识到那并不是任何人的手指，而是塞壬的尾巴。他也并不在梦中码头，而是在王城地下的溶洞中醒来。塞壬趁着昏迷将他拖入水中，完全有可能是要杀死他。刚才她们令他看到的也完全有可能不是他要找的那个人，而是一场大幻影。会巫术的女人和怪物不足为信。

国王在被羞辱的愤怒中离去，身后的怪物说着随时欢迎他回来，发出咯咯的笑声，借着洞穴的传声在他身上一浪一浪地拍打着。

它们得意为时不晚，亚瑟从刑场逃跑之后，伏提庚不得不再度敲响铜钟。

这一次的梦发生在伏提庚的卧室。现在是他的，过去则是他的兄长尤瑟的。伏提庚无法控制自己的身体，魔法在他手中流动，使得床头的玫瑰骤然枯萎，花瓶化为粉末。他以余光发现镜中年轻的模样，忽然想起这是怎样的一个夜晚。

这是庆祝之夜，人类亲王从巫师国度平安归来。伏提庚在酒席上表演了几个助兴的小花招，用鲜花在兄嫂颈间编成项链，还为襁褓中的亚瑟变出了一只活的金丝雀。他用指尖操纵鸟儿，确保它停留在小王子刚好捉不住的距离。

尤瑟并没有像其他人那样被这些小小景观迷住，或许他意识到了魔法的蹊跷，又或者他只是还没准备好迎接他的弟弟和情人。

伏提庚不知道尤瑟是否从一开始就不希望他能平安归来，是否肖想着伏提庚会把他的秘密带入坟墓，而他自己则从此过上无需赎罪甚至无需悔恨的国王的生活。

于是有那么一会，伏提庚觉得就算金丝雀突然失控啄瞎亚瑟的眼睛也是无可厚非的。但他在桌下挥了挥手，那只鸟便如被风吹散的尘土一般消失了。

走廊里传来沉重而迟疑的脚步声，伏提庚想起他的兄长。尤瑟会走进来，会忏悔，会恐惧，但他最终会臣服。他的手会崇拜肉体，他的心会崇拜欲望。这是伏提庚都学不到的魔法。

脚步渐近了，变得不那么迟疑。伏提庚必须承认这是个不坏的夜晚，他开始想念尤瑟，他高个子黑眼睛的君王，他裹着裘皮和黄金的曾经的温暖拥抱。

打开门的人走入灯下，高大，野蛮，有着王子的头发，猎人的眼睛。

他爱抚的手像是要扯烂，亲吻的嘴唇像是要生吞。粗糙的布料磨肿乳头，牙齿印在上面有如冰刀。伏提庚瑟瑟发抖。亚瑟在他体内横冲直撞，在梦境纵容下尽情发泄憎恨。

伏提庚记得这个夜晚，国王试图用疼痛和毁坏向他证明他不是一个好情人。亚瑟在妓院长大，比他的父亲更谙熟此道。他明白性不是一种「我可能会伤害你」的恐吓，而是真正的伤害。

伏提庚无可抑制地给了亚瑟一个吻，那人和他父亲一样，吓了一跳。

接着他被甩到岸边，塞壬收回的触手在他的皮肤和地面上留下鞭痕似的黏液痕迹。它们没有立刻离开，而是浮在水中望着伏提庚，露出水面的头和肩膀使它们看上去像是真正的女人，不断变换的容貌甚至流露出一丝属于女人的恋恋不舍。

“这次你们没有什么模棱两可的预言要告诉我？”伏提庚站起来，波光映亮他被情热打湿的眼睛，石子在他脚下尖叫。

“当心蛇患，我的国王。”

那以后，伏提庚不再光顾溶洞，梦却如同后遗症一般逐渐吞没了他的心。他开始整夜整夜地做梦，而且是连贯的，在梦中他看着一个小男孩长大。

那男孩的境遇很糟糕，他从水上来，只有心地虔诚的妓女愿意抚养他。尽管她们给他剃了头，穿上脏兮兮的灰布衣裳，男孩身上依然有什么东西让他显得与众不同，让他在街上跑腿的时候被其他的孩子欺负，被流氓哄骗勒索。而当他很快学会藏钱和装傻的规则之后，就要更快地学会挨打。这都是伏提庚熟识的桥段。

他走向那个伏在地上的小小躯体，那孩子像只小狗似地轻轻哆嗦着，仿佛一碰就会断了。他大概看到了伏提庚的鞋尖，挣扎着抬起头来，又迅速低了下去。

“陛下。”他说。

伏提庚有些惊讶，一个穷街陋巷的弃儿居然也认得他的国王。他俯下身，将男孩抱了起来，朝着他所住的桥街走去。

男孩瘦长的四肢在他怀中稍微蜷缩，双腿仍然免不得随着步伐在他腰间摆荡。汗湿的脑后颈后贴着伏提庚的手掌，任何细小的眼珠运动都会如实投映到伏提庚胸口。伏提庚没有儿子，他一直有所好奇，这就是抱着一个小男孩的感觉？

不知道那孩子是否也未曾知晓被国王抱着的感觉。

他们到了。意料之外地，那里有人在等。男孩跳出伏提庚的怀抱，跑向他们都更熟悉的亚瑟，并在享受了一番亲昵之后再度跑开了。

“你为什么在这？”亚瑟待在长凳上。他也清楚这只是个梦，他可以把叔父千刀万剐，醒来后世事照常。伏提庚以为他反而会抓住机会用尽方法虐待他，但现在看来，亚瑟连一个指头都懒得动一下。

“我今天才发现，”伏提庚找到一条长凳坐下来，自在地舒展身体，“和你父亲比起来，你或许像我多一些。”

亚瑟笑了，将头埋入两手之间，向后撕扯着头发。他用力吸了一下鼻子，维持笑容：“你还敢提父亲？”

“你是妓女的儿子，永远不及他的高尚，但大概也不及他的下流。”

伏提庚向着亚瑟打开双腿。他等候片刻，览尽那终于爆发的哀恸，屈辱，怒不可遏，道：“我猜也是。”

“圣剑里有尤瑟全部的能力和记忆，你知道在哪找我。但是现在放我走吧。”他站起来，向着那人走去。

“你的梦我已经做够了。”

他快要碰到亚瑟的时候，醒了过来。


End file.
